bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Decoy Unit
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 15 |last = The Sacred Orb |next = The Secret Switch |image = File: DecoyUnit.jpg }} Decoy Unit is the 15th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on August 29, 2010. Plot With only one shield left defending Neathia, it looks like Gundalia may actually win this war. However, Marucho Marukura devises a plan to distract the oncoming Gundalian attack consisting of Airzel, Kazarina and Stoica, while a small unit consisting of Shun Kazami, Dan Kuso and Fabia Sheen with their Bakugan head to the second shield generator to restart it. Marucho and his friend Jake Vallory act as the decoys, while Fabia and the rest goes to the generator. When the tag battle gets too intense, Marucho and Akwimos actives an ability trapping Strikeflier and Avior in ice, ended the battle and running of with Jake, while Dan, Shun and Princess Fabia get closer to the generator. Featured Brawls Jake Vallory & Marucho Marukura Vs Airzel & Mason Brown Round 1 * Jake Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Airzel Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Mason Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Marucho throws his Gate Card and Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason throws out Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake throws out Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason activates the ability Long Aerchule. (Avior: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 500 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Loop Defense. (Akwimos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Coredem: 500 - 800 Gs) Jake activates the ability Hammer Blow. (Coredem: 800 - 1100 Gs) (Avior: 900 - 500 Gs) Mason activates the ability Bolting Chain. (Akwimos: 1200 - 900 Gs) (Coredem: 1100 - 800 Gs) Mason then sends out his Battle Gear: Lashor and equips it to Avior. (Avior: 1000 - 1100 Gs) Mason activates his Battle Gear Ability: Lashor Heavy Striker. (Avior: 1100 - 1500 Gs) (Coredem: 800 - 400 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 500 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Power Ditch) which allows him to drain Avior's power and able to activate a Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. (Akwimos: 500 - 1000 Gs) (Avior: 1500 - 1000 Gs) Marucho sends out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 1000 - 1100 Gs) Airzel throws out Strikeflier. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake sends out his Battle Gear: Rock Hammer and equips it to Coredem. (Coredem: 400 - 500 Gs) Jake activates his Battle Gear Ability: Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster (Coredem: 500 - 900 Gs) (Avior: 1000 - 600 Gs). Coredem attacks Avior which causes him to fall and get knocked out. * Mason Life Force: 40% Airzel activates the ability Skill Capture to copy Coredem's Hammer Blow ability. (Strikeflier: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Akwimos: 1100 - 800 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear Ability: Gigarth Hydrizer. (Akwimos: 800 - 1300 Gs) (Strikeflier: 1200 - 700 Gs) Airzel activates the ability Burst Dive to nullify Marucho's Gate Card. (Akwimos: 1300 - 800 Gs) 'Airzel then sends out his Battle Gear: Battle Turbine' and equips it to Strikeflier. (Strikeflier: 700 - 800 Gs)' Airzel finishes off with his Battle Gear Ability; Battle Turbine Drain (Strikflier: 800 - 1300 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 400 Gs) (Akwimos: 800 - 300 Gs). Strikeflier takes out Akwimos and Coredem singlehandedly. Note: Akwimos and Coredem's Power Level are considered combined but it was no shown in the anime this so look at Life Force. * Jake Life Force: 40% * Marucho Life Force: 40% Airzel & Mason win this round Round 2 * Jake Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Marucho Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Airzel Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Mason Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Mason throws his Gate Card and Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake throws out Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Marucho throws out Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Airzel throws out Strikeflier. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason opens his Gate Card (Enemy Down). (Akwimos: 900 - 600 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 600 Gs) Airzel activates the ability Diamond Trick. (Akwimos: 600 - 100 Gs) (Coredem: 600 - 100 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Heal Blue to nullify Diamond Trick. (Akwimos: 100 - 600 - 900 Gs) (Coredem: 100 - 600 - 900 Gs) Airzel nullifies it by activating the ability Stun Out. (Akwimos: 900 - 100 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 100 Gs) Jake activates the ability Sling Exia. (Strikeflier: 900 - 400 Gs) (Avior: 900 - 400 Gs) Mason activates the ability Long Aercules . (Avior: 400 - 800 Gs) (Akwimos: 100 - 0 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Elemental Blue to make the match ends without an outcome. Tie Bakugan Seen * Longfly * Buz Hornix * Raptorix * Coredem * Akwimos * Avior * Strikeflier Battle Gear Debut *Battle Turbine Battle Gear Seen * Rock Hammer * Gigarth * Lashor * Battle Turbine Trivia *A new intro debuted in this episode, showing Dan and the brawlers in their Castle Knight outfits, with Barodius desiring to take the orb, and ends with Dan throwing Lumino Dragonoid. The scene with Barodius is replaced in the English dub with the scene from Dragonoid Colossus. Deleted Scenes DecoyUnitDeletedScene1.png DecoyUnitDeletedScene2.png Arc.png|Airzel|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Decoy_Unit *There is a deleted scene where Barodius and Dharak are presented in a flashback of the previous episode during the fight of Drago and Dharak. *There is another deleted scene of Strikeflier using Skill Capture and punching Akwimos. Video de:Täuschungsmanöver Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes